Librarian
by KiwiStar
Summary: He smirked as he looked her over with her hair tied up and the tacky glasses perched on her face. She looked like a librarian, but she was his librarian.


**Okay, so welcome to my story, lol. This is my first Bones oneshot, or fanfic altogether. I've written a lot fo other stuff though, check out my profile, lol. Anyways, I lie the show and after watching the episode 'The Passenger in the Oven', my brain hatched this idea, lol. I own absolutely nothing. Please read, review and enjoy:)**

* * *

As Booth entered the curtained-off area of the plane they were using to examine the remains found in the oven, he bit back a chuckle when Brennan had turned to face him. In her gloved hands, she was examining evidence, something that was virtually unidentifiable by him. Even for being a former sniper, along with currently being an F.B.I agent, he couldn't begin to estimate what the woman held in her hands. He wasn't a Squint so the least he could say about it was that it looked like it belonged in a Saw movie and it smelled like roast pork.

Booth focused back on Brennan, pushing the image of whatever it was she held into the back of his mind. Her reddish-brown hair was twisted up and tied back to keep it from falling into her face, and contaminating the evidence. She harbored the same Brennan-esque air to her, so that wasn't what interested him. What had drawn his attention and brought a slight smirk to his face were the old-lady glasses that were perched on her nose, the beaded chain hanging down her back as she used the actual glasses as a magnifying lens. He choked back another chuckle and he realized to her he either looked like he was gagging or he was choking.

He thought about how Brennan could easily make it as some sort of MacGyver substitute if for some unknown and unimaginable event were to happen to get her to stop anthropology and writing. After all, she had figured out extraordinarily resourceful uses for everyday items, hopefully using them to solve the murder. She was resourceful, cunning, The chances of either happening were equivalent to a snowball's chance in hell; so it was simply impossible.

Another thought sent a wrinkle through his reasoning and he smiled as he remembered exactly what she reminded him of at the moment; a librarian. She had the hair all put up neatly, the tense jaw and bone structure along with a perfect posture and gait. Her eyes could shine with confusion as her eyebrows crinkled together whenever someone would mention a popular pop culture reference. Granted she had improved. It wasn't nearly as bad as it had been years ago. That, along with the tacky plastic, horn-rimmed glasses, she embodied the basic outline of what he imagined a librarian to be.

For some reason, he didn't quite like librarians, or maybe they didn't like him….They were always so uptight and by the book. Plus the strict glare he'd get every time he checked out a comic book opposed to actual literature often frightened him to the point where he down right disliked libraries altogether. He was never much of a reading person to begin with. Not to be bias or stereotypical to librarians in general, it's just that every time he saw a librarian, he or she looked the same. Straight posture, strong vocabulary, a love for books and the straight-forward truth. So, yeah, she looked like a librarian.

Suddenly, an idea burst into his brain, scattering its brilliance among his cerebellum and frontal lobes, amongst the other areas of the brain whose names he had yet to remember, much less learn how to pronounce. "Hey, Bones." He smirked, gesturing with his hands.

Her eyebrow didn't rise, but she did look at him in curiosity. "Yes, Booth?"

"Why don't you take off your glasses, shake your hair loose and say 'Mr. Booth, do you know the penalty for an overdue book'." He suggested, a response already embedding itself in his head, just in case she caught onto the humor and played along. Yet again, the chances of that happened were equivalent to the snowball he had mention earlier. He still tried though, just in case.

"Why?"

Yep, he was right. "Um, never mind, Bones. So whattcha got for me?" He rubbed his hands together.

She nodded and went on to tell him what she had figured out, first laying it out in her scientist jargon that his F.B.I mind couldn't comprehend before going back and saying it in the common day explanation. Then, she turned to him and sent him off on another little treasure hunt for something she needed to create a makeshift version of another thing she needed. Booth nodded before going back through the curtain and going about his task.

Brennan looked curiously at the glasses she held in her hand while she shook her hair out and pondered her reflection in the stainless steal cabinets. She was wondering what Booth had meant, she was trying to decipher what Booth had said and a small part of her mind felt bad. This must be how he felt whenever she unleashed scientific names and classifications on him. Pushing that out of her head, she shook her head and slid the glasses back on and redid her hair before going back to her work.

A while later, after they had solved the case, the sat across the aisle from each other in first class, sharing some champagne while the culprit sat in the back, handcuffed to the seat. Booth and Brennan were leaning over the seat, speaking. As they were talking, the boy piped up from the back.

"Hey, are you two gonna make out?"

"Why does everybody think we're gonna make out?" Brennan asked as Booth shrugged and she settle back into her seat. Glancing at her, his eyes ended up staying. He knew exactly why everybody thought that they were going to make out. She was a goddess, a scientific goddess that looked very much like a librarian. A sexy librarian, he added in his head with a smile. Yes she was beautiful, smart, elegant, regal and one hell of an anthropologist/writer.

She was gorgeous, entrancing and adorable every time her eyebrows wrinkled forward in confusion. She was everything he could ever want or need, yet he kept it a secret. He loved her, even if she did look like a librarian; a sexy librarian to boot. Nonetheless, she trusted him above everyone else. They were inseparable and he could say she was his 'people'. So yes, she looked like a sexy librarian, but she was _his_ sexy librarian_._


End file.
